


Hand Cramp

by Softlite



Category: Dean Winchester (Spn) - Fandom, Sam Winchester (spn) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Arguing with Dean, F/M, Love, Sweet Dean, cramp hit, hands cramp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your hands cramp during the hunt and make Dean upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Cramp

**Author's Note:**

> I know my grammar and my skill writing is still in bad state, sorry. I hope you stil can understand my English.

You try to aim that stupid thing that now attacked Dean and pins him to the floor. It was a shapeshifter but when you try to pull the trigger, you can't move your finger. 'C'mon stupid. Not now' You hissed angrily and Sam is the one who pull the trigger. Three of you enters the motel room after the job done.   
"You almost get us kill out there!" Dean said.   
"I'm sorry. It was a mistake."   
"A mistake? One mistake we can lose our live!! Why you hesitated to kill that thing?!"   
"Dean-"  
"Stop it Sammy! Don't try to defend her now!"   
"I said I'm sorry."   
"Sorry? Is that it? You risk our live YN!" Suddenly, she feel her hands can't move again. Like paralyzed. Sam know about it. The way you keep quiet, the way you stand froze there, the way you didn't move your hands. He sees everything. You close your eyes and release a heavy sigh.   
"Damn it."   
"What?"   
"I said damn it!! I know it was my fault that I got hand cramps I can't even move my fingers!! My hand feel cold, and feel like a thousand ants inside my skin and paralyzed and I can't even feel my arms!! And it was my fault if shit happen!! You think I want this?! Screw you with your perfections!!" When you can feel your arms again you grab your bag and walk toward the door.   
"Ho, where are you going?" Sam ask stopping you.   
"You two stay away from me!!" You pointed them.   
"Cause I'm tired doing this job! I never put my make-up on cause I think there's no point doing it! Whatever you do to me that make me upset I never complain! When I do just ONE MISTAKE you keep raising your voice and blame me for everything!! You know what? You can forget it."   
You open the door but before you step outside Dean grab your arm.   
"I'm sorry. I don't know."   
"No. I'm done, quit."   
"Please. I'm sorry."  
"You really mean it?" Dean smile. He takes your hand and give a kiss to your hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
